


Первый в стране

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), Jiminy



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, M/M, Politics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Нейтан следит за президентской гонкой 2008 года, и Питер предполагает худшее.
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Первый в стране

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First in the Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76987) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



_Наша политика — самая искренняя форма самовыражения: она отражает опыт нашего прошлого, отражает наши мечты и надежды на будущее.  
— сенатор Пол Вэллстоун_

Когда Питер впервые застукал Нейтана, был конец октября. Питер был на кухне, но отчётливо слышал, как телевизор переключили с «Симпсонов» на что-то другое. Его острый слух уловил пронзительный тон одного конкретного сенатора Нью-Йорка и фразу «доступное медицинское обслуживание для каждого американца».

Питер поставил кастрюлю, которую мыл, и на мгновение прислушался. Он не хотел поднимать тему политики в разговорах с Нейтаном, думая, что это лишь причинит боль, учитывая, что после бомбы они бросили свои прежние жизни. Здесь, в Небраске, никто не узнавал Питера и Нейтана Пэрришей. Осталось не так много напоминаний о том, кем они были когда-то: единственное, что связывало их с прошлым, это они сами и их воспоминания. 

Питер продолжил слушать, задаваясь вопросом: вызывает опрос Брайаном Уильямсом кандидатов у Нейтана хорошие или же плохие воспоминания. Питер помнил тезисы Нейтана для его конгресской кампании и осознал, что Нейтан ответил бы на каждый вопрос. Только перемывая кастрюлю в четвертый раз, он понял, что делал. На канале шли дебаты, пока Питер громко не поставил кастрюлю в сушилку для посуды и не направился в гостиную.

Нейтан разлёгся в мягком кресле, а по телевизору снова шли «Симпсоны». Питер перелез через подлокотник и устроился рядом, прижавшись к брату. Нейтан раздраженно фыркнул и увеличил громкость. 

Вместо просмотра телевизора Питер изучал лицо Нейтана.

— Тебе не хватает всего этого? — спросил он.

— Чего не хватает? — с невинным видом спросил Нейтан. Взглядом с Питером он так и не встретился.

— Политики. Шанса стать президентом. — Питер выхватил пульт и переключил обратно на MSNBC. — Ты мог бы быть там.

Нейтан наблюдал пару секунд, а затем пренебрежительно хмыкнул на что-то, что сказал один из соперников.

— Нет. Меня никогда не избрали бы, Питер. По крайней мере, не честно.

Он забрал пульт у Питера и выключил телевизор.

— Пошли.

Он вылез из кресла, поднимая с собой Питера.

— Мы идём спать.

*****

В декабре Нейтан провёл много времени за компьютером. Экспертное мнение: бывшие советники кампании оценивали шансы каждого кандидата. Статистика: гипотетический анализ каждой возможной комбинации, перестановка за перестановкой. Репортажи для широкой аудитории: репортёры BBC берут интервью у посетителей столовой в кепках и у студентов из других штатов, репортёры NPR беседуют с крошечными старушками, не голосовавших со времён президента Эйзенхауэра и так далее. Он подписался на «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и почти каждый вечер после обеда забирал пульт, оставляя телевизор включённым на канале C-SPAN.

Питер следил за происходящим с нездоровым интересом. Он начал задаваться вопросом: сколько осталось времени до того, как Нейтану надоест эта жизнь. Питер любил свою работу в больнице, но Нейтан едва выносил должность учителя математики. Питеру приходила в голову мысль, что Нейтану не нравились ни предмет, ни компания подростков. У Питера хватало эмпатии, чтобы смешаться с индюками, но нельзя было скрыть факт, что Нейтан — орел, и он не мог выжить на земле.

Когда собрались делегаты от Айовы, Питер задумался, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Нейтан оставит его.

Одним вечером после обеда Нейтан устроился за обеденным столом с «Таймс». Питер шесть минут стоял с горой посуды в руках, ожидая, когда Нейтан обратит на него внимание. В конце концов Питеру пришлось признать, что этого не случится, и он спросил:

— Разве не твоя очередь мыть посуду?

— Сегодня вышел новый выпуск про выборы, — буркнул Нейтан, не отрывая от газеты взгляда.

Питер вздохнул. Конечно, вся эта одержимость Нейтана праймеризом означала, что он тосковал по своей прежней власти. В какой-то момент Питер обдумывал идею предложить Нейтану баллотироваться в городской совет или нечто подобное, но быстро решил, что Нейтан посчитает эту идею оскорбительной. После того, что ему пришлось оставить, и того, как он сбежал от такого великого предназначения, местный офис в столице Среднего Запада оказался бы пыткой для бесстрашного Нейтана Петрелли.

Питер удалился на кухню в одиночестве мыть посуду, утешая себя тем, что, когда Нейтан его бросит, её станет в два раза меньше.

*****

Третьего декабря Питер уже завтракал, когда понял, что Нейтан так и не вылез из постели. Когда дело касалось опозданий, государственные школы в Омахе были такими же суровыми, как и больницы, поэтому Питер пошёл на второй этаж, захватив с собой чашку кофе.

— Подъем, лежебока. Ты должен заработать нам немного денег.

Он поставил кофе на тумбочку и взъерошил волосы дремлющего Нейтана.

Нейтан оттолкнул его руку.

— Питер, я чувствую себя дерьмово. Оставь меня в покое, — проворчал он и отвернулся.

Питер нахмурился от беспокойства:

— Это началось прошлой ночью? Как именно дерьмово? Головная боль? Боль в животе? Что именно?

— Возможно, это ерунда, — пробормотал Нейтан лицом в подушку. — Просто морозит, ясно?

— У тебя температура? Дай мне проверить, — Питер потянулся к брату.

Нейтан снова оттолкнул его руку:

— Отстань от меня. Иди на работу.

Питера накрыло неприятное предчувствие, проникшее до самого нутра.

— Ладно, — он встал и отошёл к двери. — Нейтан, я тебя люблю, — сказал Питер. Нейтан же в ответ лишь хмыкнул.

*****

Когда Питер вернулся домой, пикапа Нейтана не было около гаража. Нейтан всегда оказывался дома до Питера. Всегда. Он обычно оставлял обед на столе. Или хотя бы в духовке. Он не оставался на пиво после работы, не ходил по магазинам. У Нейтана не было друзей в городе, и он не собирался их заводить; он нигде не бывал, кроме дома и работы.

Питер сидел в своей машине минут двадцать, чувствуя, как его охватывает онемение, не имеющее ничего общего с январским холодом, что проникал в машину с момента, как Питер выключил двигатель. Нейтан ушёл.

*****

В 9:20 Нейтан вернулся домой. Он сказал: «Хей», — и стряхнул снег с куртки, повесив её в шкаф. Он искоса посмотрел в гостиную, где Питер, уставившись на него, сидел на диване.

— Почему ты сидишь в темноте? — Нейтан включил свет и сел рядом с братом.

— Где ты был? — спросил Питер, как только к нему вернулся голос .

— Я съездил в Каунсил-Блафс и был на совещании для назначения кандидатов, — ответил Нейтан, начав расшнуровывать ботинки.

— Был на совещании, — медленно повторил Питер. — Ты не живешь в Айове.

— Питер, мы все равно живём под чужими именами. Серьёзно, так важно, что я проехал двадцать минут и зарегистрировался в качестве избирателя в другом штате по поддельному адресу? — Он снял усыпанные снегом ботинки и отшвырнул их в сторону.

— Наверное, нет, — ответил Питер. — Разве это не мошенничество на выборах? Или что-то подобное?

Нейтан пожал плечами, положив ноги на кофейный столик.

— Это неважно. Я просто хотел быть там.

— Просто… быть там?

Нейтан откинулся на диван, и Питер понял, что сейчас он готов поговорить обо всем — чем бы оно ни было.

— История, — наконец ответил Нейтан.

Питер ждал.

— Они создают историю. Это в каком-то смысле поворотный момент, все так говорят. И я не влияю на него.

— Уже повлиял, — усмехнувшись, сказал Питер. — Твой голос засчитан.

— Да-да, это американская мечта. Демократический процесс. Бла-бла-бла. Я не один из этих обычных парней, Питер, — в его голосе слышалась боль, за которой скрывался гнев.

Питер пододвинулся на диване и обнял брата обеими руками.

— Это неважно, — прошептал он.

Нейтан в его объятиях был словно каменный, он уставился перед собой.

— Я никогда не буду частью этого. Какими бы ни было моё предназначение или мой потенциал… — он замолчал.

Питер задумался на мгновение:

— Мы могли бы вернуться.

Нейтан покачал головой.

— Я оставил своё место в Конгрессе. У меня никогда не будет второго шанса.

— Извини, — тихо произнес Питер. — Если бы тебе не нужно было меня спасать, ты был бы уже…

— Умолкни, — оборвал его Нейтан, освобождаясь из рук. — Я много думал об этом. Политика будет в новостях до ноября. Неприятно наблюдать за происходящим. Это неизбежно. Но даже на секунду не думай о том, что я жалею о сделанном выборе. Я люблю тебя.

— Но только меня недостаточно, — тихо сказал Питер.

— Дело не в этом, — отрезал Нейтан. — Вот это всё, — он взмахнул рукой. — Я не должен преподавать тригонометрию в Омахе. Не должно было всё так закончиться.

Питер видел, сколько усилий приходилось приложить Нейтану, чтобы держать себя в руках.

— Но вещи не всегда оказываются такими, какими они должны были быть. — Нейтан положил руку Питеру на плечо. — Я буду стараться сильнее.

— Нет, — Питер зеркально положил руку Нейтану на плечо. — Время вернуться. Пора. Просто… позволь мне пойти с тобой?

Нейтан сделал глубокий вздох прежде, чем ответить, и Питер велел себе не расстраиваться, если ему откажут.

— Питер, если ты не хочешь возвращаться, я никуда не уйду. Я не…

— Тебе _нужно_ вернуться, — прервал его Питер. — Я видел это. Тебе никогда не будет достаточно того, что у нас есть здесь.

Нейтан покачал головой, но Питер не смог понять, соглашается брат или возражает. Питер обнял Нейтана за талию, наклонившись вперёд, и почувствовал, как Нейтан притянул его ближе.

— Ты спас меня, — прошептал Питер. — Позволь мне спасти тебя.

Нейтан кивнул ему в плечо. Питер держался за него ещё пару мгновений, пока не почувствовал, что брат мягко отодвинулся.

— Итак, прежде чем мы поспешим назад прямиком к опасности, — сказал Нейтан, — у нас есть время, чтобы понаблюдать за возвращением избирательного собрания?


End file.
